


Critical Radius

by Camellia Cook (thekurosakiconundrum)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Power, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Hux, Drug Use, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of Stormtroopers, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Struggle, Shotgunning, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekurosakiconundrum/pseuds/Camellia%20Cook
Summary: When Kylo Ren barges into Hux's quarters looking for an fight, he finds that Hux already has company--there's a pair of Stormtroopers in there with him. He's curious enough to investigate further, but he finds more than he bargained for: Hux spread out between them on his bed, the very picture of decadence. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he can't help but stay to watch, hiding in the shadows. But the longer he watches, the more jealous he becomes...





	Critical Radius

**Author's Note:**

> _Critical Radius: Also known as the Schwarzschild radius. The point at which the escape speed becomes equal to the speed of light--a black hole is defined as any object smaller than its critical radius. See Also: Event Horizon._
> 
> _In other words, if you get any closer than that, you're gonna get sucked in._
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [@kyluxtrashcompactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyluxtrashcompactor) for discussion and encouragement~~
> 
>    
> ((CW in the end-notes--I did my best but I'm not sure how to warn for this mess. this is some par-for-the-course hard kylux content, so make of that what you will and proceed with caution.))

 

Kylo had a bone to pick with General Hux. He ground his teeth as he walked down the Finalizer’s corridors, his fists clenched, scattering officers and troopers alike from his path. He couldn’t believe the man’s nerve—they were supposed to be equals, which was laughable enough as it was, but now Hux thought he could overrule Kylo’s command decisions? Kylo didn’t kriffing think so.

It was nearly the end of second shift and Hux always worked first, but Kylo didn’t care if he had to wake the man up to threaten him into rescinding his order about the use of the fighters two days from now. He was taking a squadron with him on his mission to Riordan, and that was that. Certainly the Supreme Leader would back him up, but he could solve this himself. He was no child that had to run to his master to resolve a simple conflict—even when he’d _been_ a child, he hated tell-tales.

When he reached Hux’s quarters, he raised his fist to bang on the door, but something stopped him. Hux was certainly in there, but it didn’t feel right. Kylo reached out with his senses, feeling out the territory on the other side of the door. Hux had guests—two of them. They were… troopers? They certainly felt like troopers, their minds dull and unnervingly similar as a result of their conditioning. Why in the stars would there be troopers in Hux’s quarters—not just his quarters, but in his bedroom?

He reached for the familiar sharp edged, too-disciplined shape of Hux’s mind, but found it in a near unrecognizable state. Instead of cold and diamond-hard, he’d gone all hot and molten, fuzzy around the edges. Hux’s mind, normally as rigid as they came, felt downright _pourable._ He was drunk? Drugged?

No, Kylo realized, running his mental fingers over the edges of the insistent, delighted pulse of Hux’s mind—he was _fucking._ The haze that surrounded him was made up of lust and self-satisfaction, and the deep, urgent thrum that made his mind almost vibrate was pleasure. He was possibly also drunk or drugged in addition to that—there was a slippery quality to his thoughts that Kylo associated with such vices.

This turn of events gave Kylo pause, his cheeks reddening in his mask as he stood outside the door. He’d had no qualms about dragging Hux out of bed a moment ago, but that was when he thought he’d be sleeping. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see whatever was going on in there or wanted it hanging over their working relationship that he had. Things were already strained enough between them. The thought of Hux being absolutely mortified whenever he saw Kylo was amusing, but sounded like it would grow inconvenient quickly.

But two troopers? The thought of it was hard to credit. First, he was pretty sure it was against regulations, which hardly seemed in-character for Hux. Second, what in all the hells did he need two of them for? It sounded like the set-up for a joke—how many stormtroopers does it take to suck the general’s cock?

It was curiosity and the desire for potential blackmail material that prompted him to act, in the end. Moving slowly and carefully, Kylo worked tiny tendrils of invisible Force into the locking mechanism on Hux’s door, prodding at it to get it to unlock without frying it completely. It took him a few minutes, but he got it in the end. He willed all three of the men inside to not hear the sound of the door swishing open—Hux was normally too strong-willed to be manipulated this way, but in this state it was easy.

The lights were off in the sitting room, but the bedroom door was open, spilling soft light out the rest of Hux's quarters. Kylo could hear them as soon as he entered—the lewd smacking of skin on skin; the harsh, growling breaths and low, loud, _filthy_ moans. He drew in a sharp breath, shocked by his own reaction to the noises—the disgust, he’d expected. The contempt, for Hux having to stoop so low as to fuck his own troopers. He hadn’t, however, expected to find this arousing. But it had been a long time, a very long time.

He kept to the shadows, creeping around the perimeter of the room to get to the bedroom door. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get close and then reveal himself, which would be kriffing hilarious, or stick to his half-formed plan and get close enough to observe, then slink away, saving the information for ammunition in their many disagreements. Either way, though, he wanted to approach unobserved.

“Fuck yes, NZ-2348—right there. Oh, just like that,” that same loud, wanton voice groaned. “Just exactly like— _ahh_ …”

The realization hit Kylo like a thunderclap: shocking, destabilizing. That was _Hux._

Strict, proper, perfect-form Hux was _amazingly_ noisy in bed. He knew Hux had some lungs on him, could shout with the best of them, but this… He sounded like a whore. He sounded like something out of a cheap holoporn, except Kylo knew he wasn’t acting, wasn’t faking. He was, Kylo thought, likely dramatizing a little—but he wasn’t faking, and the extra noise was probably for his own enjoyment. He could feel Hux’s pleasure, his lust, his sense of power and the way that thrilled him—it swirled through the currents of the Force around them, swirling and billowing like skeins of red silk in slow-moving water.

Kylo had to see this, had to know what NZ-whatever (and wasn’t that just the cruelest thing, calling him by his number even when he was in Hux’s _bed_ ) was doing to him to make him sound like that, to make him feel like that. But he had to be careful—he didn’t want to give himself away. The human eye was designed to track motion; it was much harder to hide your presence with the Force when you were moving.

“And you, FT-9320, use your—“ A gasp interrupted his words. “—teeth. I told you not to— _fuck_ —go easy on me,” Hux admonished, sounding like he was scolding some junior officer on the bridge, except for the slight slur in his voice and the way he gasped or swore or cried out every so often. “Mmm, that’s better.”

Kylo finally made it to the other side of the room, where he could peer around the doorframe. His mouth fell open as he took in the scene: Hux was splayed out at the edge of his tall bed, one leg around the waist of the trooper who stood at the end of it and the other resting, toes curled, on the man’s shoulder. The trooper glistened with sweat, breathing hard as he gave Hux his best effort, fucking into him with deep, steady strokes. The other trooper lay curled on the bed beside Hux, mouth on his tipped-back neck and his fingertips gently teasing his half-hard cock where it lay, flushed and fat and pink, against his belly.

The scene was breathtaking; _Hux_ was breathtaking. The indolent sprawl of him, the way he petted the reclining trooper in much the way one might pet an especially fluffy cat—not so much for the cat’s enjoyment, but just for the feel of the fur under your fingers. Every line of him was lazy—his slack mouth, his closed eyes, the way the trooper was holding his legs so that he didn’t have to do it himself. He was, apparently, too relaxed to even get fully hard, which struck Kylo as intolerably obscene.

The air smelled like sex and some unfamiliar smoke, so heavy with it that it made Kylo’s head spin a little even through his mask. He watched as Hux opened his eyes, lifted his hand off the bed to pluck the still-smoldering stub of a hand-rolled spliff from a nearby ashtray. The long, white arc his body made as he stretched to reach it was far too graceful for a man with a cock up his ass.

His eyelashes fluttered as he took a long drag, his narrow chest catching Kylo’s eye as it expanded. A moment later, he grabbed the closer of the two troopers by the hair and yanked him up for a kiss, exhaling the smoke into his lungs. The trooper reeled back, coughing, and Hux tutted and shook his head. He took another pull, letting the joint burnt down almost to his fingertips as he stretched again, catlike, to stub it out. He beckoned the other trooper, the one between his legs, with a smile and a crook of his finger.

He came as if pulled, letting Hux’s legs down to wrap loosely around his waist as he leaned over him, planting his hands on the bed and opening his mouth over Hux’s to inhale the smoke from his mouth. This one was perhaps a little more experienced with disobeying the regs about substance use, because he took it easily, breathing in when Hux breathed out so that only the tiniest bit escaped their mouths. He blew it out again over Hux’s skin, making him laugh a little.

Hux petted the trooper’s close-cropped hair and told him, “Good boy. And what do you say?”

“Thank you, sir,” the trooper murmured, looking awed, overwhelmed by this whole situation.

“That’s right,” Hux said, showing his teeth in something that sort of resembled a smile. “I like you, 2348. Why don’t you stay down here for a little while? 9320—“ Hux broke off to moan as 2348’s hips started to move in a rolling, filthy grind, but he found his voice again a moment later. “—9320, go get me a glass of water. You can drink some too, if you like, but not out of the same glass.” He laughed and added, “I know where that mouth’s been.”

9320 got up off the bed, startling Kylo out of his daze. He made sure he was still thoroughly cloaked by the Force, but ultimately, it didn’t matter, as the trooper only went to the ‘fresher for water rather than the kitchenette.

He couldn’t believe Hux had it in him to be like… this. That _anyone_ could be so dictatorial, so regal while another man took his pleasure from their body. Kylo had been fucked before, exactly once, and while he’d kind of liked the way it felt, he’d hated the vulnerability of it. Being held open and exposed, the other padawan’s thrusts rocking him back and forth as he invaded Kylo’s—then Ben’s—body. It had left him shaking and clinging and fighting back the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes, making the most embarrassing sounds. His lover had been gentle, so it hadn’t hurt that much, but he’d still felt like he was entirely at the other boy’s mercy, and his gentleness had made Kylo feel as though the other boy thought him weak. He’d hated looking weak, even then.

Hux did not shake, did not cling—now, with 9320 out of the room, he dragged 2348’s head down to kiss his neck with one hand while he reached down to squeeze his ass with the other, arching up against him. Head back, eyes closed, the pale column of neck stretched into a long arc that Kylo found impossibly appealing, Hux looked like some famous erotic painting, like his holo ought to be in the encyclopedia next to debauchery.

There was nothing weak about him, despite the way his body looked almost frail next to the sturdy, fit troopers. He looked, Kylo thought, like a prince. Like the emperor of some ancient, decadent society—shameless in his pleasure and completely in control, sprawling half-boneless as the trooper panted and grunted atop him. He was even smiling slightly, as if pleased to be receiving his due. It was, by far, the hottest thing Kylo had ever seen.

Kylo wanted to _ruin_ him. He wanted it with a vehemence that surprised him, since he’d never been especially attracted to Hux before. It just hadn’t occurred to him as a real possibility, that he could get that slender body under him, that he could have this wanton, greedy Hux spilled out on the bed below him, smiling a little as Kylo gave him just what he wanted.

It had been a long time, but he was certain he could fuck Hux better than either of these half-men. When he cared enough to bother with his partner’s pleasure, he’d never had a complaint. In fact, he’d had a great deal of enthusiastic praise—as a padawan, a lover’s moans and shouts had gotten them both into trouble more than once. He was certain he could shake that lazy composure, could turn Hux’s low, loud, _lewd_ fucking moans into something higher, sharper, authentically overwhelmed. Even for a Force user, his empathic ability was unusual—he’d know just what Hux wanted, and then he’d give it to him. He could picture it, Hux on his back, split open on Kylo’s cock, his body tense and his face contorted with pleasure as Kylo fucked him just the way he needed, hard and fast, no quarter whatsoever. Stars, he was hard.

9320 returned with water, and Hux motioned him for him to wait. 2348, on the other hand, was starting to lose his composure, grunting at the crest of every thrust, losing his rhythm.

“Are you going to come, soldier?” Hux murmured, his voice low and husky from smoke and arousal, or perhaps from overuse.

“Oh, sir—may I?” 2348 asked breathlessly.

Hux smiled, his red, bruised lips pulling tight. It reminded Ren of a knife with blood still warm on the blade. “No.”

“General Hux, sir— _please_ ,” the trooper begged, still moving inside him, not slowing.

Hux slapped him lightly across the face. “I said, _no_. You’re not going to disobey a direct order, are you?”

“Nnnn… No, sir,” the trooper choked out, slowing the incessant pulse of his hips to a slow, tormented roll.

“Good,” Hux said, stroking his face. “Why don’t you take a moment to calm down, then go clean yourself off for me.”

“Yes, sir,” the man said, slowly withdrawing, his movements strained.

Hux stretched as the other man stood, rolling his hips once before sitting up, beckoning to the other trooper who stood at the side of the bed with his cock standing out and a glass of water in his hand.

He took the glass and drained it, sighing with satisfaction, as he handed it back to the trooper, who set it down on the table beside the bed.

Looking up at him coquettishly, Hux asked, “It’s your turn, trooper. What do you want?”

FT-9320 blinked, his mouth falling open in surprise. After a moment, he stammered out, “T-to, uh, fuck you, sir.”

“Mm. Why? Tell me why you want me, soldier.”

“Um. Because you’re gorgeous. Sir.”

“Go on. Be specific, and don’t lie,” Hux encouraged. What a vain, shameless thing he was. Kylo found it inexplicably enchanting.

“I like the way you move, sir—you’re like a cat. A, um, really sexy cat.”

Hux laughed at this, a surprisingly loud bray of a sound, genuine and very unlike the little chuckles he’d heard earlier. Kylo had never heard it before—derisive was the only flavor of Hux laughter had ever managed to elicit, a fact which he’d never had cause to regret until now.

The trooper blushed, looking unsure whether to feel embarrassed for saying something so silly or pleased that he’d made his general laugh.

He tried again. “And because you look like you’re enjoying it so much—it’s really hot. I wish I could have seen your face earlier when we made you come.”

Kylo also wished he could have seen that.

“You’re doing excellently,” Hux said. “Continue.”

Stars. He was ridiculous. This was beyond fishing for compliments, he was just straight-up demanding them. It shouldn’t be remotely attractive, and yet…

“It’s because I just know it’s going to feel so good, sir… When I ate you out, you felt so good… So hot and soft. I could’ve done it forever.”

_Kriff._ Kylo wishes he could have seen that—he bet Hux went wild for it.

“You were very good at that,” Hux told him, smiling faintly at the memory.

“Would you like me to do it more, sir?”

Kylo frowned, irritated by this trooper. This one was so eager—so young, too. He couldn’t be much more than twenty—how good could he really be, with so short a time to practice?

Hux, however, only grinned, the very picture of lazy amusement. “I like your initiative, but no. I think I’ll see what else that mouth can do.”

“Oh, yes, sir!” the trooper said earnestly, the—Kylo wanted to call him an ass-kissing brat, but the insult lacked a certain something when it was literally true.

Hux pushed himself to the head of the bed, leaning back against a pile of pillows. He spread his legs, inviting the trooper between them. Kylo watched as the boy took Hux’s half-hard cock in his mouth, but it was Hux’s face that really caught his eye—those half-lidded eyes, those flushed cheeks; his bottom lip caught between his teeth even though it did absolutely nothing to stifle his luxuriant groan.

He could watch a nice pair of lips slide over a cock any old time, but Hux’s enjoyment—now that was something rare, something to be savored. He couldn’t get enough of seeing those hard, cold eyes gone soft and smug with drugged delight, that supercilious mouth gone slack with pleasure.

Hux reached down to pet the trooper’s hair, the gesture overtly possessive and patronizing, as he cooed something to him softly enough that Kylo had to strain to hear it. “—very popular in the barracks, trooper. You’re an enthusiastic little cocksucker, aren’t you? Such a good boy.”

The lamp on the table near Kylo rattled and he had to throw out a hand to catch himself on the wall, his knees threatening to buckle under the strain of a crushing wave of arousal and jealousy. Fortunately, the trooper’s moan covered the sound. Fortunately, no one else nearby could read minds. He’d have to kill anyone who so much as suspected that he absolutely ached for Hux’s peremptory hands on him, for the same kind of filthy praise he’d given the trooper.

The other one—Kylo had kind of forgotten about him, he’d been gone for a good few minutes—came back into the room, and Hux beckoned him over to the side of the bed, looking up at him with a smile and running a hand over the man’s abs idly before stroking his still-hard cock once or twice. It made him quake appealingly, whimpering slightly at Hux’s touch.

“Still so excited,” Hux said, sounding pleased. He licked his lips in an incredibly conspicuous fashion, showy and self-consciously obscene as he continued petting his two troopers. “Do you know why I asked you to clean up?”

“I—I wouldn’t want to presume, sir…” the trooper hedged, looking conflicted.

Hux chuckled. “Let me put it this way, then—what do you want?”

“Anything, sir, anything you’ll give me,” he answered, all in breathless rush.

_“Fuck,”_ Hux spat—starting to lose it at last, Kylo thought. “You, boy, uh—9320. Enough, get up.”

Hux rolled to his knees, cruelly beautiful and oh-so-demanding. He pointed at the pile of pillows. “You, other one, sit where I was.”

He kissed each of them in turn, less an apology for his sudden abruptness than a display of dominance, shoving his tongue in their mouths, scraping at their lips with his teeth, holding their faces between both hands and moving them where he wanted them. They stared at him with near-identical dazed looks of lust and awe, and he smiled at them like a sickle, like a starving fox and who’d found a brace of rabbits dumb enough to just let him take them.

Kylo finally caved to the temptation that had plagued him since he’d first seen them and pressed a hand to the front of his pants, biting his lip inside his helmet. This was the real Hux, not the perfectly-pressed one, not the languid, pleasure-drunk one. Or rather, they were all him, but this one was the truest. The deep-down Hux, insatiable and just fucking _mean._ Kylo had never wanted anyone so much.

The trooper behind Hux grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed and slicked himself up hurriedly as he watched Hux get to his knees and elbows in front of the other one, his legs spread wide. Kylo was looking at him side-on, and that was great, but he’d kill to be behind him instead.

It occurred to him suddenly that he _could_ ; that he didn’t think Hux would much care if he killed that trooper and took his place, and he bit back a moan as he rocked against his hand.

Hux turned to the trooper behind him and ordered, “Don’t hold back; take what you want. Fuck me like you mean it, soldier—like I was made for you to use.”

To the other one: “And you? Hold still.”

With that, he leaned in and swallowed the trooper’s cock to the root, making him yelp in shocked pleasure, the sound of it almost panicked. Of course, kriffing _of course_ he could do that shit—what a greedy little slut he was. Kylo stroked himself through his pants, feeling his cock twitching madly against his palm, slicking the inside of his underwear. Hux, he thought, would like that. He’d like it if Kylo took it out, smeared the sticky head of it over his mouth, pressed it between his lips, fed it to him.

Hux moaned as the trooper behind him pushed inside, and Kylo had to close his eyes for a minute, overwhelmed. He was going to come or things around him were going to start breaking or both, if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t… He couldn’t… _Hux._

It occurred to Kylo distantly that he had no exit strategy here. He’d lingered too long, and he should slip out now if he wanted to escape unseen. The thought of leaving was absurd, impossible—he couldn’t look away from this, from the sinuous arc of Hux’s back, his hollowed cheeks, the way the force of the trooper’s thrusts made his cock slap up against his belly.The way his pleasure was written so clearly in every line of his body, from the angle of his eyebrows to the slope of his thighs. Kylo could feel it, brighter and hotter than the weak minds of the two troopers. It was a grasping thing, pulling at him everywhere, reaching out for anything in range like the gravity of a neutron star; of a black hole. Hux's mind was a bright, screaming void, and nature abhorred a vacuum.

The trooper sitting in front of Hux—Kylo had forgotten his number, now, just as Hux almost certainly had—groaned and pushed at Hux’s forehead in warning, but Hux only hummed, a warm, dark sound, and stayed right where he was. Kylo watched, riding high on Hux’s desire and his own jealousy as the trooper came down Hux’s throat, shuddering through his orgasm as Hux drank him dry.

He flopped back against the pillows, panting, his cock slipping free from Hux’s mouth. Hux turned his face towards Kylo, his eyes closed as he pushed himself back to meet the other trooper’s thrusts, a fat, spilled drop of come sliding down his chin.

_Unacceptable._ Hux should be dripping with _his_ seed, not some braindead toy soldier’s. He was in motion before he consciously decided to act, striding into Hux’s bedroom and shoving the spent trooper away with a flick of his wrist. He tumbled off the side of the bed with a squawk of surprise and pain.

The other one froze, turning his head to stare at him in terror and bewilderment, while Hux shifted, coming half-upright on his knees, back bent obscenely to keep the trooper’s cock buried inside him. He looked at Kylo with one eyebrow raised, his mouth a wet, bruised mess, infuriating and impossible to look away from, his cock fully hard, now, jutting out red and dripping from between his open legs. His voice was husky and rough but heavy with that same smug superiority that made Kylo want to hit him every time they disagreed. “I was wondering when you were going to join us. You’ve been out there for at least ten minutes.”

Fuck, Kylo wanted him, the hateful little bitch. He hesitated, having not thought this through very well, distracted by the way Hux squirmed backwards, hitching his hips against the frozen trooper.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew he couldn’t let Hux take the initiative here.

“Don’t stop on my account, trooper,” Kylo said, his voice coming out as a low, staticky crackle through the mask he’d almost forgotten he was wearing. “General Hux gave you an order.”

Hux laughed, a wheezy sound that turned into a broken moan halfway through as the terrified trooper began to move again, his aim apparently not suffering from the change in circumstances. Kylo kind of wanted to kill him, but he refrained.

“Did—“ Hux panted, “Did you— _ahh_ —enjoy the show?

“Yes. Did you enjoy knowing someone was watching?”

“I knew it was—you. Who else would have the— _fuck!_ —have the audacity to barge into my quarters? I knew— _stars yeah, trooper, that’s it_ —the great Kylo Ren, reduced to a common— _nnn_ —peeping tom? What’s not to enjoy?”

“You’d have enjoyed it, whoever it was, so long as they were lusting after you. You’re a whore, General.”

“Better a whore than a filthy, creeping pervert standing in the hallway stroking his pathetic little cock, getting off on how jealous he is,” Hux taunted, smirking at him.

Kylo snarled, utterly unable to resist the provocation even though he knew it for what it was. He jerked his fly down, compelled to prove at least part of that sentence wrong.

Hux’s needy little whine as Kylo took his cock out was possibly the most gratifying thing he’d ever heard in his life.

He watched as Hux licked his lips—less a show this time, and more an expression of honest anticipation. His pupils were so dilated that he looked like something out of an ancient Sith text Kylo had seen once, an adept with his eyes full of the Dark.

“You want this?” Kylo asked, one gloved hand around the base of his dick as he edged closer to the side of the bed.

“Of course I kriffing do—what’s it look like?” Hux snapped, apparently done with taunting banter. He pulled out of the trooper’s hold and lay down on his back, his head hanging upside-down off the edge of the bed and his knees pulled up to either side of his chest. For just a moment, Kylo’s and the trooper’s eyes met, not that the other man knew it. He was glad that this guy couldn’t see him, couldn’t see the _holy shit_  expression on his face, a perfect mirror of the one on the trooper’s. Stars, Hux was something else. Kylo and the trooper looked down at him in awe.

“Well, don’t just stand there, you two,” Hux demanded, and Kylo rode his wave of irritation straight into Hux’s mouth.

So _good_ —Hux’s mouth was wet and slick and perfect, his throat opening for Kylo as he pushed in deep, so fucking tight but taking him so easily. His groan came out a strange crackling thing, filtered through his mask as he pulled out, pushed in again. It felt odd to have him like this, upside-down, his tongue pressed to the top side of Kylo’s cock, but it was still the first time he’d had anything but his own hand in years and it felt fantastic.

Hux’s long, white throat worked as he moaned around his mouthful, always so noisy, except when Kylo shoved in too deep for him to even make a sound. The sight of it was mesmerizing in its vulnerability. He couldn’t believe Hux had rolled over and exposed his throat, his soft belly. He knew what Kylo was, and yet he’d still chosen this position where he was almost completely helpless.

Games within games, with this one, with the two of them. To Hux, this didn’t feel vulnerable, didn’t feel exposed and helpless. Kylo held his face with both hands, skin on skin, and drank in his sense of power and pride. Hux felt like he was on top of the world, pleased that he could take both of them like this, delighting in the sounds they made as they enjoyed his body,higher on the overwhelming quantity of sensation he was processing than on whatever it was he’d smoked. Being desired was just another kind of power for him, and he lapped up every bit of it they gave them.

The trooper was panting, now, his movements gone harsh and uneven. He had his eyes closed—to block out Kylo’s presence, probably.

“Your trooper’s gonna come in you, Hux,” Kylo growled, the thought of it making his head spin with something he was too far gone to identify. Lust? Rage? He didn’t know. Whatever it was, it felt _good._ “And then I’m gonna fuck it back out.”

Hux’s whole body rippled under them, and satisfaction curled in Kylo’s belly at the knowledge that he’d made that happen, just by talking. He pressed himself into the tight clutch of Hux’s throat one last time and withdrew, letting him catch his breath, letting him lift his head to watch as the trooper shuddered, his face contorting as he fucked himself through it, his hips jerking.

The trooper fell still except for his heaving chest, and he opened his eyes, looking towards Hux.

Lying there on the bed with his legs in the air and his soldier’s cock still inside him, his neck craned up awkwardly,speaking in the exact same tone he used on the bridge except for the gravelly, used quality of his voice, Hux said, “Good work, troopers. You’re both dismissed.”

Kylo’s dick twitched so violently that for a panicked, wild moment, he thought he was about to come all over himself, just standing there. Hux was so terribly cruel--Kylo hated him for it, admired him, wanted him more than he could fully comprehend.

The trooper blinked, his soft, open expression closing down, going back to brainwashed blankness (to hide his hurt, Kylo knew) as he pulled out, gave his comrade on the floor a hand up, and began to dress.

Hux rolled up to his knees, stretching, tipping his head from side to side, making a pleased little sound as he swiveled his hips. Enjoying, Kylo thought, with another swell of that unnamed, heady feeling, what had been done to him.

Kylo could see the trooper’s come glistening on the insides of his thighs. He hated it; fuck, he hated it. He let out a shaky breath that crackled through his mask’s filter and grabbed Hux by the scruff of his neck with a still-gloved hand, shoving his face down against the covers.

He could feel Hux’s overwhelming smugness at having so agitated him, but it only made him angrier, that and the sight of his puffy, fucked-loose hole, dripping with some brainless soldier’s spend.

Kylo crawled up onto the bed and leaned down over him, his mask pressing against Hux’s neck. “You’re a nasty, vicious slut, General, and I’m going to treat you exactly like you deserve.”

Hux only laughed breathlessly, sounding exhilarated, sounding like he was daring Kylo to do his worst.

The sound of it made Kylo’s skin prickle hot and cold, made him shake the same way he did before he ignited his lightsaber in a fit of rage. He shoved into Hux in one hard, driving thrust, gasping as he gripped his hips, seeing stars from how good he felt, how hot and soft and open. How _wet._

Hux’s wanton moan had his hands clenching, digging his leather-clad fingers into Hux’s hips hard enough to bruise as he set an unforgiving pace, forgetting his earlier ambitions to please him. This was all about his own pleasure, now, and he gave himself over to it, fucking Hux with abandon, hard and deep and too fast to last long.

“Shit!” Hux swore, his voice coming out tight and high, then “Ren, _Ren,_ fuck, Ren!”

_Yes,_ Kylo thought, _good._ He wanted to say something, wanted to taunt Hux about losing his composure, about how the troopers hadn’t made him shriek like that, about how easy he was for this, but he couldn’t even think, let alone speak. He could barely even breathe, listening to the filthy, wet squelch of the trooper’s come being displaced, forced out by Kylo’s cock.

He saw that Hux had his hand between his legs now, frantically stripping his cock as the other hand scrabbled against the bedcovers, trying to keep the force of Kylo’s thrusts from pushing him up the bed. Even now, even like this, even with Kylo using his body for all it was worth, Hux’s mind was on his own pleasure. Kylo could feel it, his satisfaction—even now, Hux thought he was winning. He loved how lost Ren was to this, how he’d driven him to the point of desperation, unable to do anything but shove himself into Hux over and over, like an animal. Kylo hated him for it, the smug little bitch—he wanted to show him, wanted to prove him wrong, but he couldn’t, couldn’t do anything but fuck him, chasing his own orgasm. He’d never been this hot for it his life, and he felt dizzy with it, crazed.

“Gonna come,” he panted, unsure if his words were even coming out as intelligible through his mask. The thought of it, of spilling himself into Hux’s used hole, planting it so deep inside, deeper than that trooper’s, made Kylo’s vision haze over. “Gonna fill you up.”

Hux made a high, broken sound, a wavering keen that Kylo realized was something akin to a laugh, and choked out, “As if you ever could.”

And that was it, Kylo was coming, his body jerking helplessly as the rush of his blood and the sound of his garbled shout echoed in his ears. His mind went entirely blank, taken over by pleasure on a scale he had forgotten was possible, if he’d ever known. When he came back to himself what felt like a long time later, he was slumped over Hux’s back, his hips rolling sluggishly as he struggled to breathe, overheating inside his mask. He reached up and fumbled it off, heaving in a great breath of cool air, overcome with relief and release.

_“Ren,”_ Hux whined, his voice tight and urgent as he writhed under Kylo. “Ren, don’t stop, just a little more, fuck me a little more—“

Feeling benevolent, Kylo indulged him, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other around his middle, his hand spread on Hux’s lower belly as he thrust into him, luxuriating in the knowledge that it was his _own_ come he was sliding through now. He pressed himself deep inside Hux and fucked him with short, hard strokes, forcing his breath out of him every time their hips smacked together. He covered Hux’s shoulders and the nape of his neck with open-mouthed kisses, delighting in the sweat-salt taste of his skin, the heavy tang of sex that hung in the air around them. Hux was so good, Hux made him feel so good, made him shudder with every drag of his slick, greedy insides over Kylo’s oversensitive cock.

Hux’s short, high, escalating cries were the greatest thing Ren had heard; the rising tension in his body was everything he’d ever wanted. Hux came with a low, warbling whine, his body spasming in Kylo’s grasp, under and around him. Kylo moaned along with him, delighted, besotted.

He kissed along Hux’s neck as the man panted under him, trying to ease him down from his high. He murmured disjointed praise into his ear, anything that came into his head: _gorgeous_ and _insatiable slut_ and _beautiful_ and _vicious creature._ Hux’s skin was so warm and he felt so good; Kylo felt so good right now he could barely believe it.

A long moment later, Hux began to attempt to push himself up off the bed, struggling against Kylo’s weight. This was not an ideal state of affairs, but Kylo allowed it, sitting back on his haunches and carefully pulling out.

Hux sat up as well, cracking his neck before shifting to sprawl out on his back on the other side of the bed, away from the mess they’d all made. Kylo watched as he rolled to his side to grope around in his nightstand drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Voice low and appealingly fucked-out,he said, “Hand me that lighter, will you?”

Ren handed it to him, watched as he lit his cigarette and took a drag, then closed his eyes and blew out the smoke in a long sigh of satisfaction.

When Hux opened his eyes again, they had lost much of their softness. Hux looked at him and Ren’s stomach tightened, nervous and unpleasant, queasy and all the worse for following right on the heels of such contentment.He knew he was about to be dismissed as cruelly as Hux had dismissed the troopers, and he didn’t want to hear it.

So, before Hux could say anything, he stood, tucking himself away and taking up his helmet, though he didn’t put it on. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing and simply turned to leave. He felt heartsick and full of dread; he knew it was stupid, but the knowledge did nothing to help.

“Ren,” Hux called after him, just as he was walking through the bedroom door.

He turned, spirits lifting, but Hux only said, “You’re not a bad fuck.”

“Thanks,” Kylo said flatly, shoving his helmet back on to hide his face. It felt disgusting inside, still wet with sweat and condensation.

“You need to work on your stamina, though,” Hux pronounced, as dispassionate as if this were Kylo’s quarterly review.

He turned and began to stalk away, promising himself that he wouldn’t give Hux the satisfaction of seeing him break something, even if it would be extremely satisfying to pull out his saber and wreck the man’s living room.

“Come back the night after tomorrow,” Hux added, and Kylo’s steps faltered, as did his his upwelling of anger at Hux and at his own sentimentality. “I bet I can help you with that.”

Too surprised to quite know what to do, he only said, “I’ll think about it,” before he swept out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> -dubious consent on the part of the stormtroopers due to military hierarchy and their conditioning  
> -both kylo and hux (and because this is following kylo's thoughts, the narrative itself) treat them like objects  
> -kylo ren getting off on how angry he is  
> -casual contemplation of murder  
> -armitage hux is capital-d Damaged, also he's an enormous asshole  
> -gendered slurs are thrown around _a lot_
> 
>  
> 
> on that note:
> 
> Reach WITH IN to your local Garbage Can, and you will find...
> 
> [ my tumblr ](https://camellia-cook.tumblr.com)
> 
> drop by any time and holler at me about these horrible boys, i'd love to talk to you. Or leave me a comment and we'll talk here : )


End file.
